watchers_of_duilintinnfandomcom-20200214-history
Haneul
NOTE: THIS PAGE IS LABELED A STUB BECAUSE IT BOTH CONTAINS OUTDATED INFORMATION AND IS LACKING SIGNIFICANT AMOUNTS OF CURRENT INFORMATION FROM THIS DOCUMENT. Hanuel is a kingdom in Tirónar to the north of Duilintinn on the coast of the Eastern Sea. It is ruled by King Mark. Geography Major Regions The kingdom has two major regions; the highland plateau to the west and the lowland coastal plains to the east. Three rivers divide the kingdom; a fast-running one cutting a ravine in the north, a slow-moving one fed by dozens of small streams in the center, and one in the south that flows steadily towards a forested water basin. Northwest Dozens of small streams and rivers have carved the mountains and parts of the plateau of this region into a maze of sharp crags and ravines. The Manor can be found near this region. Slightly further south, King Mark's capital city lies in the well-irrigated region where many of the streams meet into the central river that flows through the kingdom. Just downriver, The Arsenal sits at the edge of the plateau. Northeast A rapid river has carved a large ravine out of the rocks before the mountains to the north. The Crevasse and its impenetrable dungeons are shielded within. Along the coast, windy plains with scruffy plant-life and a few stubby trees contain The Jims. These plains are pasture grounds for lowland sheep and goat herds. Southwest The beginnings of a ravine are slowly being worn away by the river travel down the mountains and over the plateau, but the rest of the area is far flatter and less eroded than in the north. Lots of moss and lichens grow here, and The Council holds court near the ravine. The Crash sits downstream, just before the river flows down a waterfall into the plains to the east. The flatter highland plains are home to multiple species of highland sheep and goats. Haneul and Duilintinn share a lot of mundane fauna from this region, due to animal migration over their shared mountain border. The paths between Haneul and Duilintinn over the Northern Mountains were discovered when people noticed these animals were somehow getting over the mountains, sometimes migrating back and forth. This makes mountain travel interesting, since you could either travel at the same time these migrations tend to happen, giving you a clearer path but more risk of wild animals, or avoid that time of year and the animals but have the path be less distinct. Southeast A deciduous forest grows in relative shelter from the ceaseless winds of the plateau and coastline. The area is full of diverse forest life, all managed by the leader in The Great Tree. Slightly to the north, The Warehouse sits at the wide banks of the central river, close enough to the coast that ships can still travel up the river before it becomes to shallow. Most of the non-forested region is similar to the northern portion of the coastal plain, with trees growing thinner and sparser the further north you travel. Climate Cold to mild highland climate in the west, with slightly warmer temperatures in the east. It is very windy. The climate as a whole gets colder the further north one travels, but the wind chill will fool many into thinking the entire kingdom is the same temperature. Administration System of Government Feudalism. There are eight major nobles/noble families, each of which contributes a service or good to the king. Three of these nobles stand above the rest as the most powerful and influential in the kingdom. Though some of King Mark's vassals will attempt to take power from the other nobles. The tension between them checks the power of anyone who might seek to take power from the king himself. Each of the cities below is the urban center of each fiefdom in Hanuel. The Manor The Manor is led by Lord Dark. He took the role under mysterious circumstances and his true name is a closely guarded secret. He contributes physiological warfare techniques and espionage intel of the enemy's weaknesses to King Mark's military. Often uses the Jim family to his advantage, with or without their knowledge. The Arsenal Led by Lord Wilford Warfstache, formerly Lord William Barnum, The Arsenal contributes weapons and unpredictable field strategies to King Mark's military. It strikes first and asks questions later as a necessary counterpoint to the patient, calculating strategies of Lord Dark and the Lords Google. The Council The Lords Google, a band of nearly identical brothers, lead their fiefdom in complete unison. The Council contributes scientific, technological, and tactical advantages to King Mark's military. The Council believes the other two major nobles of King Mark's military are redundant, unnecessary, and underfoot. The Crevasse The Crevasse is led by Lord Harold Darrensworth and names for the ravine where it is located. he rules his fiefdom with an iron fist as the sole judge, jury, and executioner. Many who desire security from the chaotic nature of Mark's Kingdom take shelter in his land. Lord Harold's agents will contain any hint of the chaos that sweeps the remainder of the kingdom by any means possible. The Crevasse maintains the massive dungeon facility for the many strange threats that attack Mark's Kingdom. The Jims The Jims is led by the Jim family dynasty. They provide scouts, reconnaissance, and general information in wartime and civil contexts. They're everywhere, know all, and see all. However, they rarely interpret and/or share their discoveries in a coherent manner. Whether this is a chaotic form of data encryption or general incompetence is up for debate, but the people of Mark's Kingdom have grown accustomed to reading between the lines of these strange reports. Few secrets are safe from their investigations, often preventing ambitious nobles from plotting against the others. The Warehouse The Warehouse is led by the Derekson family dynasty, even after most of the family line was killed in a horrible tragedy. The family patriarch has a tight hold on both his trade monopoly and his remaining heir. Many other nobles will find underhand ways to trade without the Dereksons' involvement. The remaining Derekson boy is far better liked than his father, though few expect him to take up the family legacy. The Crash The Crash is led by Lord Bing and is named for the waterfall nearby. This small fiefdom is generally derided as weak and immature by the other nobles, in part due to Lord bing's overbearing desire for the popularity and his unabashed interest in using magical sciences to reach the same power command by the other fiefdoms, especially the other Lords Google. He mostly provides entertainment to the kingdom (sometimes unintentionally), though his awareness of the more trivial aspects of the kingdom's culture makes his advice useful at times. Not that the other nobles would ever admit it. The Great Tree The Great Tree is led by a man called "King of the Squirrels" by his vassals; nobody knows his real name, or even if it exists. In formal settings, he's known as Lord King, but considering the chaos in Mark's kingdom, that formality rarely exists. He manages the agricultural and animal husbandry pursuits of mark's kingdom and is arguably the least ambitious and/or power-hungry than the rest of King Mark's vassals. Military The military in the kingdom is absolutely all-encompassing. Everyone is trained in some sort of combat from childhood and weapons are common gifts during rites of passage. The nobles are supposed to organize these armed commoners into civilian militias during the times of war and chaos, but few actually do so. In most cases, the masses are let loose upon the most recent threat at the urging of King Mark, to astonishingly consistent success. Masked monsters, kick cult, that one time some maniacs staged a battle to the death that encompassed the whole kingdom (jury's still out whether that was actually a threat or a weird flash mob), and many more fiendish invaders have all been pushed back and survived by the chaotic might of King Mark's military kingdom. Education The education is incredibly rigorous, second only to military training. King Mark wants his people to be ready for any sort of threat that might be lurking over their shoulders, including those that require more brains than brawn to defeat. Education covers a wide variety of specific topics, allowing scholars to pursue niche interests from an early age. This provides the kingdom with an array of experts in every field imaginable. Mandatory education ends at age 16, slightly older than that of Duilintinn. Culture Sentient Species The western plateau was the former native land of the dragons before they went extinct. Language The common tongue is spoken throughout the kingdom and almost wiped out the ancestral language and script of the land entirely. Thankfully, recent trends are starting to bring back the use of this older language, especially the script, which resembles the real-world Korean script. Cultural Highlights King Mark rules a military kingdom fundamentally oriented around vigilance and preparation between intermittent periods of pure chaos. One has to be smart, strong, and fast, because one never knows when chaos is about to break loose within the land. After all, while Duilintinn has to worry about the threat of a single, well-defined enemy stalking their borders, the dangers that haunt Mark's land are part of a very different ball game. In order to handle the chaos and paranoia that these threats cause, Mark's kingdom has developed a sort of cultural paradox. In times of peace, the land is focused, strategic, prepared, and vigilant. Military training is part of everyday life for adults and children alike, with gifts of a weapon at almost every rite of passage. Citizens stay alert through constant reminders to not look over their shoulders. Academics are rigorous, all-encompassing, and mandatory until at least age 16 to prepare students for every possible situation. Dark humor and sarcasm combined with goofy levity in the face of danger are a cultural staple to cope with the impending doom and chaos the lurks around every corner, waiting to pounce upon anyone in order to bring death and destruction and demons and more death-! In times of war, Mark's kingdom reacts with the chaotic force of a drunken bear. Except that bear has the advantage of advanced combat training, adrenaline built up from constant paranoia, and heaps of knowledge that may or may not be absolutely useless. There is no "watching" in King Mark's kingdom, only waiting and screaming. When the threat vanishes or is defeated, the kingdom returns to its vigilant muttering as if nothing had ever happened. Indeed, threats that break against the might of King Mark and his kingdom rarely return for a second round. Although these conditions sound terrible, many citizens have taken it in stride and even thrive in the chaos of Mark's land. Others will seek refuge during times of danger and chaos in fortresses built throughout the kingdom. There, they will take comfort in the presence of their saner companions and wait until the threat passes, as the citizens believe it always does in the end. One of the notable aspects of Haneul's architecture and structure is how it's been cultivated specifically to fit Haneul's age-old chaotic tendencies. These fortresses and the towns built strategically around them are one such example. More importantly, King Mark's passion to protect his people isn't always channeled through this chaos. Oftentimes, it's simply seen in the honest, genuine, and serious way he speaks to them. King Mark sees his people as equals who are all worth and able to take up arms and engage in dialogue amidst the sea of chaos that consumes his kingdom and the world as a whole. Much has been made of the differences between the leadership styles of King Mark and King Sean. King Sean sees a problem and says, "We'll get through this," while King Mark sees a problem and shouts incoherently while setting it on fire to assert dominance. Ultimately, however, both kings lead their people into a better an brighter future. For this reason, King Mark and his kingdom are staunch allies with King Sean and Duilintinn, and vice versa. Perspective on Magic While there are a fair number of Fae Gardens in Haneul and magic itself is considered one of the factors in the constant chaos of the region, attempting to study and understand magic, especially for personal gain, is deemed ridiculous. Accidental magical powers that you just so happen to have can't really explain are fine; weirder stuff happens here all the time. This is why magical abilities of Lord Dark (who doesn't act like its abnormal) and Lord Wilford (who clearly has no clue what he's doing half the time) are fine and acceptable, but Lord Bing's attempts to use magic are viewed as almost pathetic. Most mages in this kingdom are people with intense forces of will to begin with that unintentionally form into a magical focus. There are many unfocused mages in the kingdom as well, which simply adds to the madness. Food Source The winds that blow over King Mark's kingdom make agriculture difficult, but not impossible. The strip of land running north to south immediately before the land rises to form the plateau is the most fertile; the plateau's slope actually shelters it from the wind, allowing cereals like wheat and barly to grow. The southwestern forest extended further along this region before large swaths of it were cut down for lumber. Hunting is a major part of the kingdom's food production. In the highlands, falconry is a common method of hunting the small game hiding amidst the shrubs. Crops such as peanuts, corn, upland rice, and beans are grown in the highland region to the west. Seafood is also common along the coast. Foreign Relations Major Export Haneul exports military goods or services, as well as extremely capable experts in a variety of niche fields, and various textiles. Known Allies Duilintinn, Borrike, Grancinco, The Island League, and Halennor are all allied with Haneul. Public Opinion Many people have a positive opinion on King Mark and Haneul. However, some wonder if he has allowed the chaos of his realm to go too far. Trivia * In case you're not familiar, Haneul is the AU's representation of Markiplier's youtube channel. Category:Other Locations Category:Stub